


Prove It

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [12]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lumity Month 2020, These girls be nervous, really short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Amity and Luz share their first kiss.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Prove It

Sept 25th: First Kiss

“A-are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything! And you can tell me to sop or push me away or anytime you want and-“ 

“Amity,” Luz whispered. 

Amity’s entire body stiffened, her ears twitching in anticipation. She stared at Luz, waiting for the human to finish her sentence. 

“Do you not want to kiss me?” Luz asked, eyes shiny. 

Amity’s blood ran cold. 

“Of course I want to kiss you! I’m just- ya know- a bit nervous...” Amity muttered the last part, shifting her gaze away from the human’s eyes. 

“If you need a bit of time, I don’t mind waiting you know.” Luz said, cupping Amity’s cheek and turning her head back towards her. 

Amity took a gulp, ears twitching even faster. “It’s not that... I want to kiss you! I just, uh, haventhadmyfirstkissyet.” 

Luz tilted her head at Amity, blinking owlishly.“You spoke a bit too fast there lovely, can you repeat that?” 

Amity could feel her heart jump to her throat as she repeated her statement slowly. 

“Oh! Me neither!” Luz giggled, “no one really liked me on Earth, so I didn’t really have a boyfriend or girlfriend to kiss before you...” 

“Who wouldn’t like you? You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met!” Amity shouted, leaning closer to Luz’s face. 

It was Luz’s turn to be red faced, eyes starry and mouth open in a silent “oh.” 

Amity swallowed again, mouth dry. “And I’m going to prove it to you.” 

She leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to Luz’s. The kiss was barely even a second before Amity let out a squeak and Luz let out a squawk, both backing up slightly. Amity covered her mouth, ears standing as rigidly as she was, while Luz stared at her as if she just showed her the stars. 

Both began to giggle, the tension fading from the atmosphere as they closed the distance between them again. And again. And again. 


End file.
